


Day Drawn Out From the Night

by lightningwaltz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/pseuds/lightningwaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val pleads with the gods for her sister’s life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Drawn Out From the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at westerosorting.

Val pleads with the gods for her sister’s life, knowing the roar of battle will drown her out. When the time comes, she closes Dalla’s eyes and draws back the flap of the tent. The newborn’s wail pierces through the moans of the dying, and countless eyes turn to look upon the pair of them. A hushed, reverent silence tears through the assembly, as they take in the sight of Mance’s son and a wildling princess in a bloody dress. With one hand Val hugs the child close, and with the other she maintains a white-knuckled grip on her knife.


End file.
